


The many times Eun Jae kept Woo Jin single

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A one shot: where Cha Eun Jae reminisced over the countless times she may had accidentally (or purposely) drove girls away from Seo Woo Jin.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin, Seo Woo Jin/Cha Eun Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The many times Eun Jae kept Woo Jin single

Woo Jin was sure as hell, if Eun Jae’s eyes were shooting lasers, there would already be holes on the lady server’s back. He didn’t understand, Eun Jae had been the one asking him all week for a date, yet here she was, looking at anywhere else but him.

**“Hello, can you focus here on your poor boyfriend, please?”** Woo Jin waved his hand in Eun Jae’s face bringing back her attention to him. Eun Jae clicked her tongue, clearly annoyed, before taking a bite of her cheesecake. Her appetite was long gone since they stepped into the cafe and had a flirty server in charge of their table.

Woo Jin knew that look too well. It was Eun Jae’s infamous look of jealousy. He knew she was mad at the server, but why exactly? That, he’s not quite sure.

Eun Jae dropped her metal fork on the plate. **“She is obviously so interested in you.”** She grumbled, her annoyance was fueled even more when she saw Woo Jin still being all smiley. _Why is he smiling too much, today? Can’t he go back to the old grumpy Woo Jin?_ She thought to herself.

**“I don’t know what made you so mad at that lady there, but I’d like you to know. Even if someone offers me Miss Korea, or Miss World, or heck, my celebrity crush, Scarlett Johansson, I’d still choose you. Because you’re Cha Eun Jae, the only one I’ll ever want.”** Woo Jin suddenly declared, he couldn’t stand the cold atmosphere any longer. He refused to let this golden opportunity of a date go to waste just like that. It was already so hard to go on dates these days given their busy schedules at Doldam so why fuss over such trivial matter?

Did the sweet declaration work? Well yes, it did. Eun Jae’s frown slowly faded as she smiled sheepishly. It’s not that Eun Jae ever doubted Woo Jin, she just couldn’t help herself from playing the possessive girlfriend sometimes. She figured having a good-looking boyfriend is really a tough job!

**“Babe, just how many love confessions have you received all your life? With this face of yours, I’m pretty sure it’s a plenty.”** Eun Jae asked as Woo Jin was walking her back to her apartment, suddenly curious about her boyfriend’s past admirers. Woo Jin threw her a weird look, trying to read her mind onto where this conversation was heading.

He thought briefly before responding, **“well, I got a few in high school, but I guess those didn’t count as we were practically kids. Throughout college, none. Then I ran into trouble with Samjin Hospital, so no confession until we met again and you crossed the line.”** Eun Jae gasped, no way he received none during college because last she checked, Woo Jin was quite the hot topic back then for not only his looks, but also for his smarts.

**“You’re kidding, right? No confessions throughout medical school?”** Eun Jae asked to double confirm. **“Yeah, none. Zero.”** Woo Jin replied casually with a shrug. Somehow, she felt proud that her confession was a ‘first’ for him, and it was a successful one too! _Well, Woo Jin didn’t need to know though, she was actually partly guilty for driving away all the other girls from him._

___________________________________

Eun Jae remembered that one time when she lied about Woo Jin’s relationship status to her friend from the Bone Club. They were hanging out together after their club activity that day when Lee Ra Young boldly asked, **“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you for so long… If that Seo Woo Jin is single, can you play cupid and intro me to him?”** Although stunned, Eun Jae still managed a response with her poker face. **“Too bad, he has a girlfriend though. I think the name is…”** she paused, trying to quickly think of a fake name. **“Jin something? Oh yes, Jin Seo Woo! Heard she’s a med student from another college too.”** Eun Jae said as she mentally cursed herself for the lie, hoping that Ra Young wouldn’t pry any further.

Or that one time when she was standing in line at the college bookshop and she overheard her classmates’ conversation about partnering with Woo Jin for their Anatomy class’ assignment. Eun Jae rolled her eyes, knowing fully well that one of them, Oh Soo Jin had a huge crush on him. She started typing a text message to him, **“let’s be partners for the Anatomy assignment!”** to which Woo Jin responded with a simple “ok” few seconds later. _He’s my ally, so it only makes sense for us to be partners, no?_

Or that other time when she ran late for their study session and the moment she arrived, she spotted a stranger handing out a piece of note to Woo Jin. The lady seemed to be slightly younger than them, her eyes and smile were unnaturally bright. As Eun Jae walked closer to the two, she learned that the lady was actually asking Woo Jin for his mobile albeit Woo Jin looking not any bit interested. The sight somehow made her blood boil, so without hesitating, Eun Jae swiftly took the seat beside Woo Jin, casually slipping her arm through his. **“Sorry baby, I’m late!”** She squealed, her eyes hinting towards the unknown lady as she flashed him her biggest grin. Woo Jin caught on to the act almost immediately. He reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, **“as long as you’re here, baby!”** The smile on the unsuspecting lady quickly died down as she left the two on their own, still acting chummy with one another. Eun Jae instantly removed herself from Woo Jin as soon as the lady disappeared. **“You owe me one for helping you out.”** She said nonchalantly. Woo Jin shrugged, averting his gaze elsewhere, secretly trying to hide a smile.

That didn’t just end there though. As they moved on to their internship year at Geosan, Eun Jae remembered that one night after a team dinner. Another intern, Go Se Yeon (apparently, she was also a high-flying student from a rival medical college) asked Woo Jin for a ride home on his bike since the public transport had stopped running. Eun Jae was secretly praying in her heart that Woo Jin would turn her down, and somehow, thank the heavens, luck was on her side! Woo Jin offered Eun Jae the ride instead, and she, without an ounce of hesitation, agreed to it right away. _Woo Jin didn’t need to know that she actually already had her family driver waiting at the parking lot, and neither did he need to know that she always had a fear of taking bikes._ She was contented, as long as she had his attention.

Also during their residency in Geosan, when a fellow resident, Woo Seori, invited Woo Jin out for lunch on his birthday, and Eun Jae... she just had to self-invite herself too. **“Ehh, Seori-ssi! It’s my birthday too, how could you play favourites and not ask me along?”** Of course, given that Eun Jae was one of the best performing residents, it was natural for others to be on her good side. Seori couldn’t say no to that. 

Back then, Eun Jae had convinced herself that she was only keeping Woo Jin single for fear that he would give up on helping her study if he ever occupied himself with dating. However now, as she looked back, that was probably just a stupid excuse of hers. For all she knew, she may have loved him longer than she always thought she had. 

___________________________________

**“It’s getting late now, babe. Are you just going to stand here, appreciating my good looks all night? I’m feeling chilly, you know.”** Woo Jin’s voice brought her back from her trance. _Why is it that time seems to fly at an elevated speed whenever they’re together?_ Eun Jae realized that they were already at the foot of her apartment building.

A smile curled on her lips. It was the smile that often caused Woo Jin’s heart to do somersaults. **“Do you want to come by for ramen?”** She asked, to which Woo Jin raised a single eyebrow with a skeptical look. Eun Jae broke into a roaring laugh as she defended herself, **“no, I literally meant just to have ramen, you know. I didn’t eat much earlier on, so I’m quite hungry now…”**

  
 **“Well, if you say so, Cha Eun Jae. Let’s have our ramen then!”** Woo Jin raised his hands to admit defeat. _Since Eun Jae wants ramen, then ramen it is! If she wants another kind of ramen, then who is Woo Jin to decline?_


End file.
